


Penance

by SamuelJames



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 00:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Harold helps John manage his guilt.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).



> _Title: Penance_   
>  _Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese_   
>  _Rating: 15+/R_   
>  _Summary: Harold helps John manage his guilt._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html) prompt  Person of Interest, Finch/Reese, forgiveness._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

John's been atoning for something ever since he put on the suit and began doing Harold's bidding, that much is clear to both of them, but commenting on it had led to John reverting to his stoic professional persona so Harold has not made that mistake again.

Instead he gives absolution for unspecified deeds, names and places sometimes a whispered litany when John gets really bad but no matter what he can piece together from these moments he carries on absolving John of guilt over and over because nature abhors a vacuum and John's guilt seems to have a reset button.

Sometimes John will seek salvation on his knees, with a whispered plea or a suggestive offer and will be taken out of his head temporarily leaving eyes bright with unshed tears if Harold has dispensed gentle words or his lips slick and pupils blown wide if his offer has been welcomed - but as his confessor Harold will take care of him for as long as John will allow.


End file.
